


The Art of Quickies

by hey0rph3us



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey0rph3us/pseuds/hey0rph3us
Summary: For them, the act of lovemaking was still new and shiny, even if they had other responsibilities, and even if living in such a crowded, stale place made things a little less than ideal. Kaneki and Touka happily took any opportunity that presented itself, no matter how brief it was.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	The Art of Quickies

Living in the underground ward was hard enough. Being intimate there was even more difficult. There was always something that needed to be done, a plan that needed to be made, a person that needed to be spoken to. It may have been easier to put _those_ feelings aside and wait until - wait until if things ever went back to some sort of normalcy. After all, there were probably better things that the pair could put their energy towards. This is what they tried to tell themselves though neither fully believed it. What could be better than _that_?

For them, the act of lovemaking was still new and shiny, even if they had other responsibilities, and even if living in such a crowded, stale place made things a little less than ideal. Kaneki and Touka happily took any opportunity that presented itself, no matter how brief it was. 

Like today. Side by side they slipped into one another’s arms in a particularly dark and unclaimed room far off from the main tunnels. It was safer to do it here, off the beaten path. Safer than their rooms at any rate, where anyone could barge in at any time. 

Touka's hands slid along his defined jaw before burying her fingers in his snowy white hair as he walked her backward further into the room. Kaneki no longer asked for permission and he no longer hesitated like he did at the beginning of their romance. All Kaneki needed was the look she was giving him right now, a reckless, wanton look that shot straight to his groin. It was the permission he needed to muster up the gull and press her against the wall, his entire body flush against her smaller, softer one. 

Touka, with his aide, moved just enough so that she could hoist herself up and wrap her legs around his waist. They're both glad she wore a skirt this morning.

The invisible and tautly held cord between seems to break within seconds and instantly they transform into other people. They gripped and pulled at the other with hands, mouth, teeth. Their lips meet over and over again, wide and open as they press them together in heated desperation, their breath mingling as their tongues dance. They had just begun and Touka was already quivering with impatience. Good, they had to make this quick if Kaneki had any chance of catching the meeting he was to helm. 

With very little ceremony, Kaneki slid his hands up her legs and under her skirt to caress her warm, soft thighs. His touches were feather-light. It was too much and too little for her all at the same time. He could feel Touka's frustration vibrating off of her in waves and did his best to hide his cocky grin against her supple skin. 

Just when it seemed she was about to open her mouth to tell him she needed more it was a gasp that snuck out instead as his mouth dropped to one of her clothed breasts, sucking at the mound. With his attention, her shirt quickly became wet with saliva as her nipples perked up into hard peeks becoming clearly visible through the cloth. He nipped and fondled both of her tits, engulfing one with his mouth and tweaking the other's nipple with his fingers until the buzzing feeling he was causing her migrated to her aching core. She didn't try to restrain her moans or attempt to stop her hips as they began to move frantically over the growing tent in his pants. Her panties were quickly becoming soaked and she was sure he felt her wetness through his slacks as he ground back just as hard against her. 

"Please, Kaneki. Now," she begged. Touka felt no shame in begging any longer, not when she knew how good Kaneki could make her feel. 

He scooched her up further against the wall so that she was securely pinned there by his body as he peppered her graceful neck with open-mouth kisses while his clumsy hands undid his pants. He was so worked up, his mind so hazy with passion that it took him a moment to remember exactly how buckles worked. Once it was undone he swiftly pulled her panties to the side, his hand grazing over her folds once, twice to make sure she was ready, and then in one beautiful, swift motion, he slid into her, burying himself to the hilt. 

Thoughtfully he gave her a moment to adjust to the stretch, though it seemed as if she no longer needed nor wanted it. Threading her fingers through his hair she whined needily, attempting to buck up into his hips to achieve the friction she craved. More than a week's worth of pent of tension and of not having enough time together was suddenly unwinding around them. She was consumed with a hunger that only he could sate. 

"Move," she commanded through gritted teeth. He happily obeyed. 

Their movements were lively and wild as Kaneki thrust into her welcoming, snug body. He loved every solitary moment of it. Loved how soft her body was, pliable and wanting, and how hot and gratifyingly wet she was inside. 

One of his hands snuck under one of her legs, pulling it up and angling it just so over his torso that he could have a deeper access to her cunt. At the depth of this new position, Touka mewled lustfully. Her arms tightened around him as he worked them into a frenzy until both of their minds were blank and filled only with want. Every time Touka's velvety inner walls constricted sweetly only served to make him move his hips harder, make him grope her hip tighter, kiss her more messily. There would certainly be bruises on her tonight from the force at which he was taking her. Touka seemed to have no complaints. 

Suddenly, she gasped and her body stiffened, her eyes closed as her mouth went slack as a deeper burst of crimson painted her pale skin. She came with a wail, her entire small body convulsing as she overflowed, soaking his cock that was still so embedded deep inside her. 

When it was over, she was still spasming slightly, panting, most of her energy was zapped in that beautiful bone-deep satisfaction that comes after. But she knew it was not over yet. Oversensitive as she may be in those moments after she never ever pulled away, not until Kaneki had followed her to nirvana. 

Her cheeks were flushed with exertion as she gazed up into his stormy grey eyes that were piercing through her, mesmerized. Like always Kaneki had stopped his movements long enough to watch her come undone. It was a sight he had once sappily said was the most beautiful thing in the world. She had called him a gigantic idiot. 

Weakly she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself up just enough so that she could bite at his Adam's Apple, a gesture that causes his breath to leave his lungs in an affected putter. She doesn't let up, nibbling and licking with her dangerous teeth and wicked tongue. With a sultry voice, she pulls back from her assault on his throat just long enough to whisper against his ear, "Cum inside me." 

Kaneki wastes no time and began to move again. Her cunt was swollen and extra snug around him, dully throbbing, the sensation of it all was driving him mad. She's was so ridiculously wet that he glided in with such smoothness that in the empty, quiet room it was easy to hear the sounds of their sexes moving, grinding together. 

The lewd sounds only served to spur him on more as he picked up his speed, delirious until he felt the familiar coil in his belly begin to tighten.

"You want my cum?" Kaneki asked her, his movements quicky becoming clumsy. He was sure he was about to spill at any moment, but he needed this first; "Beg for it, Touka. Tell me how much you want it." 

Well after sex Kaneki sometimes looked back on the things he said and done only to have a sense of mortification wash over him. When he was inside of her it was as if he were possessed and utterly loose-lipped. He would say things he felt guilty to even think. Being with Touka intimately it seemed as if a part of him that he liked to keep hidden deep inside himself well away from the light of day always found a way to claw itself to the surface. 

It was shameful. It was exhilarating. But those conflicted thoughts are for later. 

Right now he doesn't care. In moments like this, he wanted nothing more than to hear her beg for him, to tell him how much she wanted him - all of him, and _only_ him. And this time she's the one who obeys. 

"I want it! I want you! Please - please! You feel so good, Kaneki! _Oh god_!" She blabbered as she writhed sensually against him again. Her insides were fluttering, shuddering around his cock. Her second orgasm was rapidly building and to aid her Kaneki snuck a hand in-between their bodies to toy at her stiff little clit. He wanted to take her there again just as much as he desired his own release. 

He was concentrating so much on his task as Touka leaned in and placed her lips against his ear. Her breath coming out in a whimper just before she delivered the killing blow that does him in every single time. "Please, my King." 

That one stupid word. It meant so little coming from the others, if anything it was heavy with a weight he doesn't wish to bear. But somehow when it drips from Touka's sinful lips it does things to him he didn't think were possible. 

His hips cease their movement as he let out a guttural groan, his entire body stuttering as he began to cum, Touka followed only seconds later with a grunt. Touka held onto his hips to keep him buried inside her as he filled her with hot spurts of seed.

As soon as he could open his eyes, he took a moment to enjoy the sight before him. She was slouched bonelessly against the wall, pinned there only by his body. Her breathing was severe and her eyes were half-masted and misty with moisture. He lets himself savor the last few pulses of her cunt squeezing him to death until every last drop of his essence had been milked. Only then does he even attempt to move.

His legs are weak and feel leaden but he's sure Touka's not much better. He made sure to set her feet on the ground carefully. As he comes down from his bliss and back to his senses he tried desperately not to stare too hard at Touka. She looks ruined - ravished as one of his expertly hidden erotic books would say. It's the way her lips are swollen, the cheeriness of her cheeks. How her shirt is wet (from his spit, he tries to avoid thinking about) and now slightly see-through. But mostly it's her still quivering legs. He tries especially hard not to stare at the cum dripping down from underneath her skirt, streaking down her legs. 

Without looking at her he scratched the back of his head and mumbled bashfully, "I'll help you clean up," as he searches his pockets for a napkin, but Touka only shook her head sternly. 

"No, you've got a meeting to get to, right?" He nods, still feigning his search to evade looking at how alluring she looked. Even though he had just come, the sight of his beloved in this wrecked state was already starting to stir something in him again. 

"Just go." Touka continued with a sigh. "They're probably already there and are wondering where you are." 

When he finally gazes up at her he looks torn between wanting to run off to the important meeting and wanting to linger with her in the afterglow. 

And maybe have another go... 

Touka seemed to be able to read him like a book. Without a word, she pinched his cheek before yanking him closer by the collar to plant a kiss on his lips. To be fair, it was a tame kiss compared to the ones they had just shared but it was good and nice in its own way. "Quickies are called quickies for a reason, Kaneki," she breathed against his lips. "They're not called repeaties." She smiled against his mouth as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'll - I'll um, I'll see you after, Touka-chan." He still felt awkward about the proper way to end these sessions. If she was annoyed by this it didn't show, she just kept grinning at his stiffness in that loving, almost dismissive way of hers that seemed to say both ‘ _I love you’_ and ‘ _you're an absolute idiot’_ all at once. 

Before he pulled away she quickly fixed his tousled hair. _"Gotta get rid of that just fucked look,"_ she joked easily. 

Kaneki's heart was warm with affection as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he began his track back towards the main tunnels. 

Kaneki continued to tidy up his appearance as he headed towards the meeting room. He finds himself praying that this time Nishiki won't make a knowing comment about his smell, or that Naki won't protectively ask him why someone bit him on the neck, followed by asking if they needed to be disposed of. _"Just say the word and their dead_ _er than dead_ _, King!"_ Naki had pledged. Nishiki had laughed like mad at that, knowing full well of Kaneki's _'extracurricular activities'_ , as he called them. Activities Nishiki made sure to inform Yomo about the next time he saw the older man. Kaneki had wanted to die.

He tried not to worry about that now as he rushed to be on time. He simply had to remind himself of what he tried so desperately to believe. One day, he thought to himself. One day they won't live here where there was little to no privacy and worse of all, no real-time for just the two of them. One day the world will be better, and one day their lovemaking won't be relegated to a quick row in an empty room underground. Not only that but one day they'll be able to do normal couple stuff like going on dates to the movies, bookstores, and the park. One day they will be able to plan a future together without a war hanging over their heads.

One day. 

But for now, Kaneki would graciously take what he can get even if that meant quickies in deserted rooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote smut. I'm not sure how I feel about it now that it's all done but I had a blast writing it at least!


End file.
